1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid control and shielding devices for electric appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an appliance such as an automatic washer which includes a liquid receptacle in addition to an electric motor and related electrical components, it is important to prevent liquid which may escape from the liquid receptacle from contacting the motor or any other such electrical components of the appliance and causing damage thereto or creating an electric shock hazard as a result of such contact. Prior devices of the assignee of the present application have employed a generally U-shaped cardboard shield adjacent the top, the bottom, and one side of the motor, to protect the motor from water spillage. In another version a flat sheet of cardboard was bent to fit over the top of the motor together with a flexible drape mounted along one side of a base plate of the machine but about 18 inches from a side of the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,385 discloses a metal canopy including downturned side portions for preventing the entrance of rain or other dripping water or foreign material into ventilating openings of a motor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,241 shows, in FIG. 1, in a washing machine a tray with an upwardly-extending circumferential wall above a motor housing, the tray including a spout for directing liquid collected in the tray away from the motor.